The aftermath of Cupid's Challenge to Nico
by Kobalos
Summary: After Gaia was defeated, Percy and Annabeth break up. Jason tells Nico that this is his chance to tell Percy how he feels. Makes reference to House of Hades, so if you haven't read it then you may be confused. Percy/Nico (no idea what the pairing name is but i call it DeadSeashipping)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Percy, but I can't be with you" said Annabeth, her eyes bright with tears. "I love you, I really do! But memories of you, they're all entangled with memories of the wars, and all the death. I'm going to go dedicate myself to my mother, and be a peaceful maiden for the rest of my life. I'm sorry."

Annabeth broke down and started to sob. Percy came over to give her a short, bittersweet hug. He loved her, but he could understand why she did this. For so many years Annabeth had kept him grounded, but she kept him grounded in war and the death of his friends. "I understand" he said. "I hope you can be happy." "Same to you, Seaweed Brain."

Jason ran up to Nico. "Nico! Have you heard?" "Heard what?" asked Nico. "Percy and Annabeth broke up! Now is your chance" Nico sighed. "I already explained to you, I CAN'T tell him. He is straight, he just broke up with his girlfriend and he would never like a freak like me." Nico said dejectedly. Jason smacked him on the head. "You" smack "are" smack "so" smack "STUPID! Now is your chance. If you don't tell him now then he'll get into a new relationship and you will have to live with the fact that you turned down the best chance you had to tell the boy that you love that you love him!" "If I tell him will you stop hitting me?"

Percy was sitting on the pier near the lake looking into the water. Nico came down and sat next to him. "oh, hey Nico." Said Percy. 'I'm kinda in a bad mood so could I have some time alone please?" Nico looked at him. "I need to tell you something Percy, so please listen and don't interrupt."

Percy looked a bit taken aback. "is it another great prophecy? Do I need to go see Rachael?" "No! Nothing like that. I just need you to listen." He cleared his throat. "Perseus Jackson. I have been in love with you for three years, ever since you saved my life at Westover Hall. You are the most noble, brave and _stupidly_ loyal person that I have ever met, god, demigod or mortal. I love everything about you, from your beautiful eyes to your messy hair. I know that you are probably straight, and I'm sorry for springing this on you now, but I've been putting this off for too long. I hope you don't hate me Percy."

Percy blinked. "oh." Nico waited. After around five minutes of tangibly awkward silence, Nico bust out "well, say something! Please! Just tell me that you hate me and put me out of my misery!" he burst into tears. "Nico" Percy said quietly. "Nico di Angelo! I do hot hate you. You saved my life on many occasions, and have proven yourself to be at least as 'stupidly loyal' as I am. I've never been in a relationship with a boy, but I'm willing to try if you like me that much. How about we go out for coffee tomorrow?"

Nico gaped. He had not in his wildest dreams thought that Percy would ask him on a date. He found his voice and said "O-okay. How about the Starbucks in town?" Percy smiled warmly. "I'd like that"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and thank you to everyone who is reading this! I was really happy with getting positive comments and follows for my first story, and I just wanted to respond to some comments and tell you what my plan is about updating.**

**So first off, thank you to lunaclovegrimm, my first reviewer**

**To Shadowpelt2, you gave me my first long review, and I agree completely. You wrote pretty much what I was thinking! I will hopefully update every day except for Saturday, if I keep being this inspired for the story. Thanks again for reading!**

Nico and Percy were sitting in the café in the local town, and Nico was telling Percy about Cupid. "…and then I tried to sort of project my feelings onto Cupid, but Jason got in the way and he's been egging me on to tell you." Finished Nico. Percy snorted jokingly. "Huh! Son of Jupiter always going before the son of Poseidon. Figures." Nico gasped wide eyed. "Ohmygods, I'm so sorry Percy, I didn't mean to tell him before you, it was an accident, omygods I _knew _I'd mess this up, stupid _stupid_…" Percy grabbed Nico's hand. "Nico, it was a joke okay? I was just joking." Percy said in that calm, yet firm voice that he used with nervous Pegasus.

"Oh. Sorry for freaking out like that, I'm just really nervous. I imagined this moment so many times I want it to be perfect…" said Nico, trailing off and going red when he realised what he said. Percy looked at him quizzically. "You imagined having coffee with me at Starbucks?" Nico was blushing so hard Percy thought his head would explode. It was a weird look considering how pale he usually was, but also kind of cute. In a small voice Nico said "Well, not exactly. I imagined having a first date in Paris or Italy, in some really romantic setting, but I actually like this better. It's kind of nice just spending some time with you in a normal place. I like it." Percy smiled, sending shivers down Nico's spine. "I really like it to. But it is starting to get dark now. We'd better head back to camp."

"if it's dark, then I can take us by shadow travel!" said Nico. "No thanks" said Percy "I think it would be nice to just take a walk. Don't you think that sounds nice?" _'yeah'_ thought Nico _'and very romantic'. _

"Bye Nico" said Percy. "I had fun tonight." "Me too, Percy. Let's do it again sometime." Said Nico said, happy that Percy couldn't see him blush in the dark. He was acting like such a girl! "No" said Percy. "Wait, what? I-I thought you said that you had fun? Why not" Nico said desperately. "You didn't let me finish." Said Percy. "This was good for our first date, but next time… would you prefer Paris or Italy?" Nico's mouth gaped open like a fish. "you would really do that for me?!" "Yeah, of course" Percy grinned in the dark. "I still have a few favours to cash in from Hermes. Goodnight Nico" he said, and quickly leant down, kissed Nico on the cheek and ran off to his own cabin._ 'he kissed me. Percy Jackson KISSED me!' _Nico stood there dazed for about ten minues.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Kobalos here. I just wanted to tell you roughly the timeline of things.**

**The war finished 3 months ago, Percy and Annabeth broke up 2 ½ months ago, then on the same day Nico confessed to Percy. The next day they had coffee, and about five days after they went on this second date. So at the end of this it has been about 4 months since Gaia was defeated.**

**Thank you again to everyone who reads, reviews, favourites or follows my story. It gives me incentive to keep writing. I hope you enjoy my story!**

Compliments of Hermes, the god of travel, Percy and Nico were having dinner in Florence. Percy, it seemed had not learnt his lesson about Italians and their food because he ordered pizza. Percy and Nico chatted about how nice it was to be in Italy with no quest or bronze jar getting in the way. Then when Nico ordered desert in Italian, Percy suddenly remembered "Oh, Nico! Your family came from Italy. Where do you suggest we go after dinner?" "Well… there is a great historical bridge called the bridge of gold near where we are" said Nico. "We could go there! My mum took me and Bianca there when we were really small." He remarked, looking sad. _"Oops"_ thought Percy. _"hs mum is dead, how could I bring that up?"_

A little bit later, Percy and Nico were walking around the Bridge of Gold, looking at all the goldsmith shops. "Percy! Look at that one! It's so beautiful." Said Nico, pointing to a small golden earring engraved with patterns to look like the sea. "It makes me think of you." Percy smiled to himself. Nico was being so much more open with him now, and it was really nice. But ever since Percy brought up the matter of his family, Nico had seemed quite sad. "Nico?" said Percy "You've seemed a bit upset since we talked about your family. Are you okay?" Nico started to tear up "N-not really Percy. First I lost my mum, and then I lost my sister too, and this place reminds me of them a-and…" Nico broke down into tears. "Percy, being with you has meant so much to me." Nico started to lean upwards, but when his lips were a millimetre away from Percy's, he hesitated. He started to pull back, unsure if Percy would be okay with it. But Percy leant down, gently put his hands either side of Nico's head and leant down to press his lips to Nico's.

A minute later, they broke apart from their kiss. Nico looked at Percy and told him "I love you Percy Jackson. I love you so much I can never even begin to describe it fully. I would go to Tartarus again if you asked me to" Percy smiled down at Nico. "Well I would never ask you to go to Tartarus, because I want to stay with you for ever. I always wanted to protect you, and get close to you. But over time I stopped looking at you as a kind of little brother, but as someone who I could rely upon and trust with everything. I never stopped to think about those feelings because I was with Annabeth, but being with you is more right than being with her. With Annabeth I felt like I had to be the best and to impress her all the time, but with you I can be myself. I love you Nico, and if I could spend the rest of my life with someone, it would be you."


	4. Author Note

**A/N Hello to everyone who read my fanfic, the last chapter was the end, but I am thinking up a sequal, hopefully to fix up a couple of plot holes. I was so happy for your support on my story, and I hope that the next one will be good! A/N**


End file.
